Black Cat in Love
by peacelove
Summary: A new talking cat joins the Spellman family and Salem falls in love. First Sabrina fic! Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Nice! My first Sabrina fic. I think the show is great, a little dorky, but great. R&R! Tell me what you think of my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters, and all that other stuff.

Chapter One – A New Spellman 

Salem the cat stretched out lazily on Sabrina's bed and curled comfortably up on her pillow. He had been napping most of the day except while taking occasional eating breaks. However, Salem was rudely awakened from one of his deep sleeps by the unmistakable clap of thunder from Spellman's magical towel closet.

"Oh, what is it now…" Salem sluggishly muttered. After the thunder had subsided, Sabrina's loud, distinctive voice rang through the old house,

"Helloooo? Hilda? Zelda? Are you home?" Sabrina noisily banged open the door to her room and exclaimed, "Salem! What are you doing on _my_ bed? You know you're not allowed up there anymore after you left that disgusting dead mouse on my pillow!"

"I _was_ sleeping," said Salem, annoyed. "And that mouse was a symbol of love, it wasn't disgusting."

"Yeah, well whatever it was, it's not happening again. Anyways, I don't have time to argue with you. I have a surprise for everyone, but I wanted to wait for Hilda and Zelda." Sabrina looked out into the hallway impatiently. "Where are they anyways?"

Salem perked up at the word 'surprise' and was immediately awake. "Oh, they are at one of Zelda's science convention in the Other Realm." He paused, "What kinda surprise is it Sabrina?

Sabrina smiled playfully, "Don't worry, Salem. You'll love it. I promise."

Hilda and Zelda returned from the science convention a few hours later (with much grumbling and complaining from Hilda) and Sabrina immediately greeted them energetically.

"I have a great surprise for you guys!" Salem wandered into the room, eager to finally find out what this great surprise was. He jumped up onto the kitchen table and calmly began licking his sleek black fur.

"What is it Sabrina?" Zelda tiredly asked. Her presentation did not go well at the science convention that day.

"Ok," said Sabrina excitedly, completely missing her aunt's fatigue. "Well, you know how you guys always said you wanted another pet?" Sabrina explained to her aunts, almost trying to convince them instead of telling them.

"What are you talking about Sabrina? Salem is enough trouble as it is." Hilda said while yawning. Salem glared at her for that (if you can imagine a cat glaring) but continued to listen to Sabrina.

"Just wait until you see this you guys". Sabrina smiled. She pointed at the kitchen table, right next to where Salem was sitting and a little crate magically appeared. Sabrina excitedly opened the metal grate covering the opening the crate and out stepped the most gorgeous female cat any of the Spellmans had ever seen. Her fur was very similar to Salem's in the way that she was pure black, except for a perfect white star shaped patch on her back.

"Oh, Sabrina, she's beautiful." Zelda said softly. Salem's open-mouthed expression clearly said that he felt the same way.

The cat politely sat down on the table and said shyly, "Hello, my name is Persephone."

**What do you think? I'll post more chapters if I get reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Love And Tassels

Chapter Two - Love and Tassels

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews. I had pretty much forgotten about this story until I started getting more feedback. I originally had to delete the second chapter to this story because it was awful…but here's the new one! Thanks for reading. All standard disclaimers apply.

_The next morning…_

Now normally, if Salem had met a girl (or cat) he liked, he would strut around the house to show off, or leave anonymous phone messages and pretend to be an exotic, debonair man by the name of Ali Handra. However, this time, he felt, was different. Salem jumped off Sabrina's chair, and quietly tiptoed to the top of the staircase to spy on Persephone. He didn't see her and figured that she must have been in the kitchen or something. Still, something was bothering Salem. He wanted to get a present for Persephone,

…_But what can you get for a cat like_ _her_? He wondered.

Salem was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the booming of the towel closet. He was, however, jerked out of his daze when he heard Sabrina saying,

" Aw, you liked that didn't you Perseph? Now you're all nice and clean." Salem watched enviously as Sabrina stroked and chatted with his beautiful new love. Sabrina eventually noticed Salem on the staircase and shouted, "Salem! Come over here!" Curiously, Salem trotted over towards the two girls, trying to look as bored and uninterested as possible, though his fluttering heart said differently. Sabrina didn't notice this though, and was now sitting on the carpet with Persephone in her lap and still talking nonstop, "…Anyways, Salem, we just got back from the Other Realm Groomers and I got a great deal on Persephone's grooming because she was so sweet and didn't try to claw the people trying to clean her, unlike you. Doesn't she look nice?"

Salem used Sabrina's last comment as an excuse to actually get a good look at the new cat. Sabrina was right, she _did_ look nice! Better than nice in fact, she looked gorgeous! If her coat looked sleek before, it was nothing compared to now. Every inch of her fur shone like diamonds, and it matched the dignified air about her. Salem's gaze moved up to her face and he noticed the ideal quality of her whiskers, all perfectly straight and of the same length. He then observed her bright and inquisitive green eyes and held her gaze for a split second before she smiled nervously and turned away. Breaking the silence, Sabrina said to Salem, "You know, you two actually have a lot in common! Persephone here used to be a human too, until the she woke up one morning as a cat, I volunteered to keep her here until we can get this mess straightened out with the Witch's Council. Persephone was actually very interested in you before, but she's seems to have quieted down now."

Persephone squirmed anxiously at these words and then said quietly, " I didn't know what you would be like…I mean, I've never met another talking cat/human before."

Salem couldn't believe she was talking to him, so he quickly responded, "Oh! Well, it's good you met me first then! I'll be glad to show you the ropes around this house, best napping places, where to steal food, how to break into Sabrina's room, --"

"Hey!" exclaimed Sabrina. " There will be none of that. _I'll_ be showing her around." And with that, Sabrina picked up Persephone and started down the stairs.

An hour later, Salem was still floating. _She talked to me! _ Salem thought. _And her voice is as sweet as her face. _ _Oh, I have to get her something. A dead mouse maybe? I'll think about that one. I know! A tassel! Classy, beautiful, and loads of fun. How perfect._

Salem remembered that there was a lovely tassel still attached to the broken family secret board in the attic. With that, he bounded up to the attic and retrieved the forgotten tassel. Salem also found paper and a bottle of ink and signed his paw print. _Perfect! She'll love it._ He thought.

Salem quietly peeked in Sabrina's room and saw the beautiful Persephone napping, so he dragged the tassel downstairs and placed in next to her food bowl in the kitchen. _I hope she likes it! _And with that, the exhausted Salem dragged himself to the couch and settled in for a long nap.

**A/N: Please R&R, I'll try to update soon if you like this chapter.**


End file.
